Game of Thrones Challenges Collection
by timbarney110
Summary: Game of thrones Challenge Collection
1. Chapter 1

Short hand

K'sL- King's Landing

Jon Snow failed to kill the night king.

The old gods and the Red God, make a plan to have him go back to save the people of Westeros and essos and become the greatest hero in the new age of the old gods and the red god make a pact to have one of the oldest families to have the prince who was promised rise greater then he was.

He's reborn as the true born son of Robert Baratheon and lyanna stark, Jon Baratheon. Lyanna was pregnant before she was kidnapped my rhaegar and forced to marry him.

Rhaegar thought Jon was his, not Robert's.

Born in the Tower of Joy, slept with a petrified dragon egg that Rhaegar tried to hatch and was given to Jon. And leaves Dark sister which he got from Maester Aemon

Jon fights with a bastard Valyrian steel sword and a dagger . From blackfyre that was thought to be lost during the blackfyre rebellion but was found in the crypts under K'sL.

Jon's attributes

Attractive, Adaptable, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Carefree, Caring, Charming, Clever, Courageous, Cunning, Deceitful, Determined, Flirty, Focused, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Observant, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Serius, Shrewd, Strong, Witty,

Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter,

Likes: Girls, Training, Working Out, Swimming, Family, Exploring, Relaxing, Stars in the Night Sky, Pork Ribs, Steak, Flirting with his Harem.

Dislikes: Bullies, Rape, Betrayal, Traitors, Spineless Bastards, Cowards, Idiots, Annoying People, Secrets,

Warg and uses a Falcon or Eagle. And a tamed Black direwolf cub that he found in The North.

Wears Shay(Assassin's creed rogue) with a male black lion pelt, killed with his bear hands when he toured the free cities.

Only person on the small council he trusts is Varys.

Greyjoy 1st rebellion- Robert castrated Balon Greyjoy and Theon in response because house Harlaw had a surprise attack to kidnap both Myrcella Baratheon and set off a sash of Wildfire. Both Yara and Theon were take. Theon to Ned and Yara a ward of the king.

,

,

3 years before cannon

Jon visits the free cities of Essos, and the jade sea with Davos' Son.

Saves Daenerys from being sold into slavery by pirates.

saved a man from bleeding out after he was castrated like Varys, 2 days after that he wakes up and finds Jon asleep in a chair in the room, Jon introduces himself to the boy he saved introducing himself as Malekith Blackfyre-OC (Stephen Amell) the last black dragon. Jon asks him what he'll do now, after explaining what happened to Jon saying he will swear loyalty to Jon for saving his life.

Arrives after Jon Arryn dies.

,

,

When Ned finds out that Jof, Tommen and Myrcella aren't Roberts children. He doesn't tell anyone.

Jon votes no to kill Dany when they find out she is married a Dothraki,

Ned send a copy of Robert's will to the castle that is closest to K'sL from the Reach. So that Jon will immediately start to head back instead of his plan for his 'Honeymoon'.

Jon arrive to K'sL after ark is executed by Joffrey.

Jon kills the executioner with the Val steel sword Ice that killed Eddard, then points the sword at Jof who just turns around a massive wet brown spot on his pants that runs down the back of his legs. Jin could save Eddard from being executed.

Jon: You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!

Jof: And you are a week fool!

Jon: Yes... I was a fool, to think you could be Trusted to keep the peace while I was Getting Married.

Cersei: Please.

Jon: No, this is treason and treason shall not go unpunished. Jof you have betrayed the express command of the line of succession. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of the people you're unworthy of your title, you're unworthy... of the loved ones you have betrayed! I now take from you your power! In My name and my father's before me, I, Jon Baratheon cast you out! And send you to the Wall. I will find out who orchestrated this idiotic plot to seize the throne.

Jon orders one of his loyal men to take Jof to the dungeons to await him to ask why he did it. he asks everyone to clear the throne room.

the hound says that last night he met with Baelish.

,

,

,

Deals with Baelish very quietly. gives the brothels to the courtesans that he has sworn to protect if they give him information. but has Varys say that Baelish needs to return to face judgement for his crimes, Jon confiscates his

Jon Dismisses Jaime and have him become Tywin's heir, with Tommen Betrothed to Shireen ( greyscale is minuscule on the side of her neck).

After Jon becomes King he should have Pycelle and Baelish killed , to secure his rule.

Appoints Kevan Lannister and Tyrion Lannister, as Master of coin. To figure out why the crown was in so much debt. Suggest having a tax on brothels, but most of the coin that Baelish stole is hidden in Baelish keep in the vale.

Jon will have Baelish tortured to find out where all the money is that Baelish has stolen from the crown. He finds the money and forces Baelishish to tell the torturer all of Baelishish's plans. In Baelish's keep he finds a journal with Petyr's Thoughts and his plans to become the king. Petyr has an assassin push Ashara Dayne from the window, she didn't commit suicide.

Jon will eventually hatch a dragon egg, ( able to do it via Rhaella Targaryen blood and the half brother of Aegon The Conqueror)

,

,

,

Jon adds a representative for each of the regions of Westeros to the small council.

Hand of king- Stannis

Whispers- Varys

Coin- Tyrion

Laws- Randyll Tarly

Ships- Paxter Redwyne

Kings guard- Balon Swann, Cersei dismisses Selmy and he travels to Daenerys.

New Grand Maester-

Crownlands-. Edwell Celtigar

Stormlands - ser cortnay Penrose and Edric Storm. Ask Jon to legitimize Edric as a Penrose to make his family name not die out. Treated him like his son and he didnt father any children because he was gay.

Dorne- Oberyn Martell

Reach- Willas Tyrell

Westerlands- Kevan after he helps Tyrion find out why the crown is in so much debt.

Vale- Robar Royce

Riverlands- Tytos Blackwood's brother

Iron is- Yara Greyjoy

North- Smalljon Umber

Advisers- Olenna Tyrell, Cersei

Jon can have some of the ruins rebuilt and give the rebuilt castles to his lady's, () destroyed by ironborn.

Summer hall, Harrenhal, Castamere, the Whispers, motte Cailin, Tarbeck Hall, Vulture's rest (Stormlands), Brightwater Keep( Connington exterminates), Rosby, Fairmarket, , Pinkmaiden, golden tooth (ironborn), the Crag, Faircastle.

After Baelish disappears Lysa loses the will to live and starts drinking heavily. The lords of the vale plan to get Robert Arryn away from her unfortunately he dies before the plan works out. And Lord Royce becomes acting lord of the Vale until Harold Harding swears allegiance to the King. Hardyng adopts the name of Arryn and marries either a daughter of the vale or Walder Frey, Lord Walder Grand daughter.

House connington raises in rebellion in the storm lands only 5000 men, but was able to attack some key castles on the Roseroad from kind game landing and the Reach slaughtering all of the lords families and the garrison.

Lord connington has to die. Connington orders the rose road blockaded to stop the food entering the city. destroying house Florent and some of the minor lords on the border of the Stormlands, Reach and the crownlands.

During this time Balon Greyjoy declares himself king of the iron islands and all of Westeros, attacks the Riverlands trying to reconquer the lands they owned before Aegon's conquests, and Deepwood Motte, and the West coast of The North. Balon thought Westeros was week with having Jon on the throne. Thought he wouldn't have tywin lannister's support.

,

,

Allies

Northern lords- since he is Lyanna's son and was raised half I. The north and half in the south- maybe doing 6 month in A couple of different regions,

Vale- through the harry harding

Riverlands after the sleek stack he places Caitlyn as Lady of Riverrun and Sansa as her heir,

Stormlands- The lords under Renly that are loyal to him,

Dragonstone- stannis knows Jon is trueborn.

Reach- Olenna Tyrell- making sure her son doesn't do anything stupid that might break the betrothal of Jon to Margaery.

Dorne- Arianne and Oberyn Martell, after instills then on his council and gives him the mountain and Petyr's Journals and allowing the killing blow a Petyr.

,

,

Enemies

White walkers- wights

Aegon 'Targaryen' Blackfyre- son of Illyrio Mopatis, with the golden company. Some of The Targaryen loyalists, Varys never knew about him.

Male Greyjoys

House Frey- except Roslyn,

Bolton

The Wildling that want to take the wall by force that follow a warlord beyond the wall, one of the Cannibal clans that unites all it the cannibal clans promising them the rich marbled flesh of the southern lords and their fat king.

Baelish's corruption, Baelishish uses his position as master of coin to double the amount of the loans from the lords, and the iron bank and embezzle the excess money and put it in Baelishish's keep. Jon uses his greensight to see this, and has a ship land close to it and kills everyone there making it look like vale Clansmen.

Tywin doesn't try to seize the throne for Jof after Robert Dies or Tommen after.

,

,

,

Jon's Harem

Sansa, Margaery, Mira Forrester, Sera Durwell, Dacey mormont, Cersei, Val, Ygritte, Rhaenys, Daenerys, Missandei, Talisa Maegyr, Ros, Mirelle, Kayla, Marei, Myrcella, Arya, Jeyne Poole, Dacey Mormont, Roslin Frey, Melisandre, Kinvara, Myranda, Violet, Sand snakes ( Tyene and Nym), Alayaya, Chataya, Natalia Romanova, Manda Maximoff,

Margaery, (Natalie Dormer), betrothed to Jon. The main wife of Jon.

Sansa, (Sophie Turner), engaged to Jof before he is sent to the wall. Before Jof after having Dinner with Baelish, where Baelish tells Jof he should kill the Starks and order Robb to the south to swear fealty to him. After the crossroads inn incident Sansa starts to lose interest in being joffrey's wife. When Eddard wants his daughters to leave to travel north she confides in Cersei and Jon that she doesn't want to leave, Jon. Sansa will receive Riverun from her mother after the frey's surprised and sacked it.

Mira Forrester, comes to K'sL with Margaery, (Willa Holland). She asks for Jon to help her Family after the Bolton's order the Whitehills to march on Iron wrath after forcing a garrison on house Forrester after Lord Forrester dies From a supposed heart attack. After the Male Whitehills are wiped out he orders the Whitehill land to be given to the Asher Forrester when he returns and marries Gwyn Whitehill. Jon gives the forresters 500 men to defend their family.

Sera Durwell, Marie Avgeropoulos, Comes with Margaery also. Jon introduces her To one of his personal soldiers, he tells her how on Jon's trip across to Essos Jon saved his life after a Sorcerer cut of his manhood and had it burned in a ritual ( like Varys), and after Jon killed the sorcerer, He swore an oath then and there to help him and the prince's endeavors in all things. The soldier's name is Joren Blackfyre, the last descendant of the Blackfyre rebellion. He realizes he will never have children and finally lets go of his anger of not being able to be king. Jon has Joren and Sera, Marry and takes the name of Durwell while he is over seeing the Reconstruction of Summerhall. Jon's Children with her will rule the lands of Summerhall loyal to Jon.

Daenerys, (Emilia Clarke), ran into Jon, when he goes to Essos. When he explores Pentos, He keeps Daenerys safe when she sneaks out of Illyrio's estate, she was about to be attacked and sold into slavery by Pirates, Jon kills the 2 pirates and as a reward she kisses him and naming him her knight. He has his Falcon/ Eagle recognize her and they keep in touch by letters. After Zaro's Betrayal Daeny has all of the wealth of Qarth that The Thirteen owned sacked on Jon's suggestion. Total enough for 2 legions. When she gains the unsullied army she kills all of the masters, and takes all of the gold from the astapor and Yunkai. She never becomes involved with Daario Naharis.

Missandei, (Nathalie Emmanuel), Danny's lover and Confidant. She comes to love Jon through Danny's tales, letters and his exploits

Yara Greyjoy, (Gemma Whelan), raises as a ward by Cersei in K'sL after the Greyjoy reb., after Jon grows up he 'steals' Yara in the middle of the night and claims her I. Her culture of the ironborn and claims her as a 'Salt wife'. Allowing her to keep her family name.

Arianne Martell, (Gal Gadot), Attracted to Jon. Not knowing of her father's plan to marry Viserys and him passing her over for her brother. She rebels against Doran, and seduces Jon, but his personality draws her in and they give each other their heart. He agrees to help her become ruler of Dorn and when he takes the Iron throne Dorn representative on the Small Council. while being princess of dorne. He legitimizes any children they have together as a Martell

Rhaenys Targaryen, (Mila Kunis), Elia didn't have a second child, but got Varys to find a valerian baby of dragon stone to be able to be presented to Aerys as a Rhaegar's child. Elia smuggled Her out to Dorne. Raised by Doran Martell, in Politics, Oberyn in Combat, and Ellaria Sand, Passion and Seduction. Elia sent a raven to them explaining everything about Lyanna marrying Rhaegar.

Willa (Willa Holland), friend of Jon's before he left, overhears with Jon.

Dacey Mormont, Katie Cassidy,

The Sand snakes, (Tyene Sand, Nymeria Sand, Sarella Sand, City Lotz

Ellaria Sand, (Indira Varms), after Oberyn's death. Petyr Baelishish kills him thinking that he found out about the money he embezzled.

Cersei, (Lena Headey) joins harem after Jon sends Jaime back to be Casterly Rock to be Tywin's heir. And Tommen to marry Shireen matrilineally. Cersei eventually developed a rough hate fuc king fetish.

Talisa Maegyr, (Oona Chaplin)- Jon's personal healer. she is happy to serve Jon in anyway to to keep him healthy.

Val, ( Katheryn Winnick), captured by stannis when Lord commander asks him to help defend the wall, takes the place of Tormund Giantsbane before the thenns are granted leadership of the raiding party on the southern side of the wall. Tormund is still alive was captured with Mance Rayder, but they have proof of the white walkers returning with Leaf's help, in arranging an ambush to capture (burning its hands off).

Ros, (Esmé Bianca) Jon enjoys her company while his father asks Ned to be the hand of the king. Ros follows him to K'sL and works as A Madam at one of Jon's Brothels he takes over from Baelish when he cleans the small council.

Alayaya, (Zendaya), Tyrion takes him to make a man out of him when he becomes 15?, With Chataya, (Zoe Saldana)

Myrcella, (Nell Tiger Free), sees Jaime and Cersei together and thinks it is natural, for a brother and sister to become intimate and love each other. She seeks Jon out and Jon unable to refuse her( having already promised her he would do anything for her.

Jeyne Poole, (Hailee Steinfeld), becomes intimate with Jon after the feast in Winterfell. In the heat of the moment she swears to be his 'personal little fucktoy', even if she isn't the only one.

Arya is an independent girl so she may choose Jon to be her mate after he helps train her. After word comes out that Jon is king, Arya begins to travel south to be with Jon.

Roslin Frey (Alexandra Dowling) was sent to become one of Margaery's handmaidens and to try and seduce Jonaway from Margaery. Her father plots to station frey men in riverrun to butcher the entire population of the castle in the night but the black fish not trusting them gives the maester a letter asking for aid from the king immediately if he hears metal clanging. Her children will receive the twins from Jon.

Melisandre's, (Carice van Houten), vision point to Jon as her Lord Azor Ahai, this frees up Stannis to support Jon.

Kinvara (Ania Bukstein) also sees Jon as a candidate for Azor Ahai, signs point to Daeny as well, to unite Red Priests marriage is proposed. Kinvara & Melisandre initiate the union.

Taena of Myr, Sofia Vegara, or Eva Longoria,

Ciri, Witcher,

Natalie Romanova, Scarlett Johansson, (W W W. Pintrest(.com) / pin/479281585343934025/ ), a colleague of Varys, Varys sends her to help Jon after Ned tells him about Jon after he sees him with Illyrio Mopatis, about Jon and Daenaerys courtship, and their plans to Rule Essos.

Wanda Maximoff, Elizabeth Olson, (W W W. Deviantart(.com) jeffchendesigns/art/Scarlet-Witch-Medieval-Redesign-531659988), a Shadowbender from Assai, she has visions of Jon.

Myranda and Violet, sent to spy on Jon from Roose Bolton.

Max, (Black Sails),

Ilithyia( Spartacus) , Viva Bianca

Naevia, Lesley- Ann Brandt

Melitta, Marisa Ramirez

Seppia, Hannah Manganese-Lawrence,

Lucretia, Lucy Lawless,

Mira, Katrina Law

Saxa, Ellen Hollman

Aurelia, (Sparticus), Brooke Williams,

Sibyl, Gwendoline Taylor

Diona, Jessica Grace Smith

Laeta, Anna Hutchison

,

,

,

-Recommendations-

-Jon is 18/20 when the king goes to winterfell for

-Heavy smut

-Dominant Jon

-Jon believes in the old gods.

-Jon dual blades usually by can.

-Jon drinks not to excess thought

-Jon remembers his past life, as Jin Snow and Naruto.

-Dragon rider Jon

-Jon is clever, cunning, Ruthless and independent. funloving,

-Powerful but not Godlike, Jon.

-Jof dies on the Wall

-Any kind of kinks are welcome save for Smut, and the truly darker side of the internet

-Harem/Multi preferred

-No Jon/male slash pairing.

-Excessive Jaime Lannister Bashing.

-Grey/not Evil Jon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hadrian was born as a son of house Dayne of Dorne, he's the son of Ashara Dayne and Ned Stark, born before the rebellion, he is legitimized after Robert assumes the throne. When Ashara asks if he could be named Dayne, not Stark.

\- Hadrian, is 6 foot 4 inches, tall, broad- shouldered, and muscular in build.  
\- Dark Black-Brown hair,  
\- Navy eyes with silver specks In his eyes.  
\- Tall, Dark and Handsome.  
\- Wears Shay(Assassin's creed rogue) with a male black lion pelt, killed with his bear hands when he toured the free cities.

Raised as the Older brother of Edric Dayne. Trained from an early age to be the next sword of the morning. When he reaches 10 squired for Prince Oberyn before his exile(trying to find the Targaeryans).

He follows Oberyn' s path and travels Essos before become lord of House Dayne.

Before Jon Arryn's death, early on in his journey he sees a (10-13 year old )girl, begging on the street. Hadrian buys her a meal and Starts playing his Guitar( playing music from his world) and singing it. And telling stories, Greek mythology, Cinderella, Snow White, Peter and the wolf, beanstalk, children stories. He gives her the entire bag of gold that he collected from the audience. She never tells him Her last name.

Hadrian saved a man from bleeding out after he was castrated like Varys, 2 days after that he wakes up and finds Hadrian asleep in a chair in the room, Jon introduces himself to the boy he saved introducing himself as Malekith Blackfyre-OC (Stephen Amell) the last black dragon. Hadrian asks him what he'll do now, after explaining what happened to Hadrian saying he will swear loyalty to Him for saving his life. Renouncing his Last name, and his right to the throne.

Travels north with the king when. He returns.

He was there walking with Myrcella when Joffrey attacked Arya and her friends . They protect the Arya, Sana'a and the wolves. Robert sentences him to the Wall after this, and Hadrian brings up that Aerys the mad did what he liked asking how long the expects Joffrey To be King. After Robert's death.

Robert immediately betrothed Myrcella to him. As a reward for helping his family, by giving smart and prudent counsel. Temporarily but will be permanent if he can win the tourney he plans to have happen. Hadrian sends a group of his stone soldiers to remove the gold that was in Baelish's keep that he embezzled from the crown. He has it look like mountain men raided his lands.

After Robert dies Baelish has the city watch attack Ned Stark. And attempt to capture Arya and Sansa, but Hadrian had them snuggled out of the city by boat. Going to Dorne to be safe during the war.

He suggests that Dorne calls its banners and starts training levies when stannis, and Renly rebel against the crown.

Hadrian is Attractive, Adaptable, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Carefree, Caring, Charming, Clever, Courageous, Cunning, Deceitful, Determined, Flirty, Focused, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Observant, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Serius, Shrewd, Strong, Witty,

Businessman, Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter, Master Seducer,

Likes: Girls, Training, Working Out, Swimming, Family, Exploring, Relaxing, Stars in the Night Sky, Pork Ribs, Steak, Flirting with his Harem.

Dislikes: Bullies, Rape, Betrayal, Traitors, Spineless Bastards, Cowards, Idiots, Annoying People, Secrets,

Added girls in his harem

Rhaenys, (Kristin Kreuk) Elia sends her to doran her brother, Who gets Elyria to present her to Oberyn as his 'Bastard' To protect her from the Lannister's.

Elia Martel, Priyanka Chopra, she leaves Kings landing before the sack, places a wildfire canister in her room right behind the door ready to fall should anyone force the door in. Setting her room ablaze. She makes it to Sunspear, Doran makes sure rumors are around that she died in the blast.

Danaerys, he stoops her from being sold into slavery by pirates, and makes sure she gets to Visaerys, and Illyrio's mansion.

Yara Greyjoy, tries to Attack the ship that Hadrian is on. Hadrian defends the Ship and destroys the raiding ship. Balon refuses to negotiate for her return. Hadrian claims Her as his when she hears this. She swears loyalty to him.

Irri, Hadrian bought her and Dany's handmaidens, and their loyalty to her, and him.

Jhiqui,

Doreah,

Arianna Martell,

Sansa,

Arya,

Margaery,

Mira Forrester,

Sera Durwell,

Val, (Eliza Taylor),

Missandei,

Talisa Maegyr, while in Volantis, he Defeats the Second son and the Stormcrow, after they defeat them he inspects their bags and he finds Talisa Maegyr chained to a pole in the commander's tent. She was kidnapped and used as a tool against her father. she is returned to her family. She gets her father's blessing to join as a surgeon.

Ros, Hadrian joins the King's journey to the north. Hadrian 'Reserves ' her time for the entire time he is in the north. She leaves with the procession. When they go back to King's landing. She joins Hadrian's spy network with some of her other friends(prostitutes in Littlefinger's brothel)establishments.

Mirelle,

Kayla,

Marei,

Myranda and Violet, sent to spy on Hadrian from Roose Bolton, when he hears about him after the Greyjoy rebellion, from Robert when he is aking about him.

Max, (Black Sails),

Ilithyia( Spartacus) , Viva Bianca

Naevia, Lesley- Ann Brandt

Melitta, Marisa Ramirez

Seppia, Hannah Manganese-Lawrence,

Lucretia, Lucy Lawless,

Mira, Katrina Law

Saxa, Ellen Hollman

Aurelia, (Sparticus), Brooke Williams,

Sibyl, Gwendoline Taylor

Diona, Jessica Grace Smith

Laeta, Anna Hutchison

Myrcella, Hadrian wins the Hand's (Eddard's) tourney, and crowns her the queen of love and beauty.

Kinvara,

The Sand snakes, (Tyene Sand, Nymeria Sand)

Musts

Hadrian is 18 when King goes to Winterfell,

Heavy smut

Dominant Hadrian

He believes in the old gods.

Hadrian fights with dual blades, 2 long swords( Dawn and a Black Valyrian steel sword called dusk), or a b*** sword and dagger. Finds a valyrian steel set of armor.

Tommen has Hadrian on his council after hearing that barlish's keep is destroyed. Trying to see if it can be rebuilt.

Dragon rider Hadrian through a Targaeryan that married a Martell, that then married a Dayne. Finds eggs in The dragon pit.

Warg and greenseer Hadrian, house Dayne has the blood of the first men in their veins, and Dawn was where the White Walkers we're stopped the first time.

Any kind of kinks are welcome save for Shi t, and the truly darker side of the internet

Harem/Multi preferred

No Hadrian/ male slash pairing.

Jaime And Tywin Lannister Evil not Cersei., Jaime teaches Joffrey that's a king can do what he likes. Completely forgetting the Mad King. After years of being Roberts body guard.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon travels east.

Jon Snow failed to kill the Night king. But the old gods and the red god make a pact to have one of the oldest families to have the prince who was promised.

He's reborn as the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen, and lyanna stark. He wakes up when he is 10 hearing the voices of the old gods in the middle of the night. Goes to the gods woods, and he retrieves his memories. when he hears ned stark talking to his brother Benjin

Jon Snow claiming to never felt like a stark, during his 10 years of being in winterfell. His fear grows even greater when he hears his Uncle Benjen tells Ned that he should inform Jon who he really is. The son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark. Ned tells him that it isn't the right time. And he will when he is older. Jon enters the godswood with his friend mira a very good archer that he learns with.

Jon's powers wargs, and green sight.

He finds the Valerian armor and weapons that Rhaegar was planning on giving him when he became a man and the dragon eggs. and the documents of Rhaegar's and Lyanna's wedding.

He runs away from the north going to the east side. Saves Ghost from being killed by Ramsey Snow when he was hunting her and Myranda. She comes with him since she was afraid of what the Bolton's would do. Getting on a ship in white harbor. In the middle of the night on the 4th day traveling east the ship capsized leaving Jon and his chest floating in the side of some debris. Where he washes on shore of a small island of female warriors. Taken into the throne room he is put on trial by the lasso of Hestia. Telling them all why he ran. The Queen offers him a chance to prove himself trains for a year alongside Dianna and the Queen's royal guard. The Queen gives them a ship to get to Braavos, to start their journey. to find the Company of the Rose. the Amazons having help start the company 300 years ago(when Torren bent the knee)

He leaves with Diana, Mira and Myranda, when they travel. She wants to see the world, and never be apart from her heart.

,

,

He joins the company of the Rose (approximately 7,000 men) taking the name of Aegon Stark. Taking the position of one of the elite commanders ready to learn.

Over the next few years the company stations.

One year in Pentos protect it from Dothraki raiders. Jon talks the merchant princes buys 2 legions of unsullied(2000 Unsullied), to help bolster the company's numbers and frees them after, they are obligated to him. Jorah Mormont swears allegiance to Jon to be one of his 'Praetorian guard'. Sends a message to Lord Stark saying that he joined the company of the Rose.

Year 3. Volantis meets and Defeats the Second son and the Stormcrow, after they defeat them he inspects their bags and he finds Talisa Maegyr chained to a pole in the commander's tent. She was kidnapped and used as a tool against her father.

Year 4. wants to get the freefolk out. Jon has Braavos build ships from their dockyards, to build a fleet to get mance Ryder and his freefolk to safety against the white walkers. jon's talks to Mance about moving them. the Children of the Forests, leaving the only grib Craster and his wives.

Year 5 adds another 10,000 men( ½ unsullied), takes out The Golden company adding 4,000 captured soldiers and then challenges Khal Drogo to single combat, not Blood riders trying to avenge the fallen Khal, for the right to be Khal.

Jon integrates Khal's Khalisar into the company of the Rose. Then goes to Vaes Dothraki to see if the Dosh /khaleen or the other Khals accept him or oppose him, during their meeting the Khals and the dosh khaleen don't accept him so he Pushes the brazen over and walks out of the tent and the 'Dothraki all bow to him.  
Marries danaerys then and there. Using the Khals deaths to awaken 5 dragons.  
Builds a mine in the bone mountains. the dothraki never mined there. allowing jon to find an build mines there. Jon Sends riders to scout Valerian peninsula(T V show) taking everything, either wealth, documents books, or weapons.

Year 6, Meera read arrives with a letter for ned from her father. he sent Arthur Dayne, Gerald Hightower, Oswell Went, to protect Khal Aegon Targaryen.  
Jon Arryn dies, Robert goes to see ned and asking if he will be his hand. Robert hears about Aegon's marriage to Danaerys. Moves south to take the rest of the Unsullied, 20 legions of them. Sacking the cities of slavers bay and taking their ships.

,

,

Enemies,

White walkers- wights

Aegon 'Targaryen' Blackfyre- son of Illyrio Mopatis, with the golden company.

Male Greyjoys

House Frey- except Roslyn,

Baratheons, Renley and Stannis.

Bolton,

Baelish's corruption, Baelish uses his position as master of coin to double the amount of the loans from the lords, and the iron bank and embezzle the excess money and put it in Baelish's keep. Jon uses his greensight to see this, and has a ship land close to it and kills everyone there making it look like vale Clansmen.

Tywin, Jaime

,

,

Allies,

Varys,

Eddard, escapes with the help of Varys. With Jory Cassel, his daughters and retainers.

Gendry Waters, Varys sends him to Jon when he finds out the Lannisters are after him.

Robb Stark, North.

Yara Greyjoy,

Dorne, Martells,

Reach Olenna Tyrell,

Tyrion,

Shae

,

,

Jon's Harem

Sansa,

Jeyne Poole,

Dacey Mormont, Katie Cassidy,

Meera Reed, Sent by her father to winterfell when jon has defeated the Khals. taking the name The dragon wolf who mounts the world.

Myranda, Jon saves her and Violet from being gan graped by Roose Bolton's men.

Violet, Jon saved her and Myranda, she swears she never wants to be weak again.

Margaery, she was sent by the Tyrell's to see if they could hire them for the war of the five Kings. when she arrives at camp she sees his entire army she realizes that he not Renly is the way to become Queen.

Talisa Maegyr,

Mira Forrester, Willa Holland,

Yara Greyjoy, after the defeat of the first Greyjoy rebellion she becomes a ward of Ned stark along with her brother. she becomes friends with Jon and when jon runs away she goes and finds her war home, never forgetting her friend. After Euron wins the kings moot she sails to Essos to start anew, when she hears about Jon Targaeryan the nephew of Ned stark that was raised as his basta

Sera Durwell, Marie Avgeropoulos,

Shae,

Irri,

Doreah,

Jhiqui,

Diana the Amazon(Gal Gadot),

Cersei, after Jon returns to, Kings landing after

Val, (Katheryn Winnick),

Osha,

Rhaenys Targaryen, (Mila Kunis), Elia didn't have a second child, but got Varys to find a valerian baby of dragon stone to be able to be presented to Aerys as a Rhaegar's child. Elia smuggled Her out to Dorne. Raised by Doran Martell, in Politics, Oberyn in Combat, and Ellaria Sand, Passion and Seduction. Elia sent a raven to them explaining everything about Lyanna marrying Rhaegar.

Ygritte,

Daenerys,

Missandei,

Ros,

Mirelle,

Kayla,

Marei,

Myrcella,

Cersei, Jon sends a message to her about her capturing Myrcella on her way to dorne after tommen ascends the throne.

Arya,

Roslin Frey,

Kinvara,

Natalie Romanova, Scarlett Johansson, (W W W. Pintrest(.com) / pin/479281585343934025/ ), a colleague of Varys, Varys sends her to help Jon after Ned tells him about Jon after he sees him with Illyrio Mopatis, about Jon and Daenaerys courtship, and their plans to Rule Essos.

Wanda Maximoff, Elizabeth Olson, (W W W. Deviantart(.com) jeffchendesigns/art/Scarlet-Witch-Medieval-Redesign-531659988), a Shadowbender from Assai, she has visions of Jon.

Ariana Martell(Janina Gavankar),

Mira, (Sparticus), Kathrina Law, a friend of Jon's before he left, overhears with Jon.

The Sand snakes, (Tyene Sand, Nymeria Sand, Sarella Sand {City Lotz,} )

Ellaria sand, after Oberyn's death.

Rhaenys Targaryen, (Katie Cassidy ), Varys smuggled her out of the red keep to Oberyn Martel and had him day she was his daughter,

Teana of Myr, Sofia Vegara, or Eva Longoria

Ciri, Witcher,

Max, (Black Sails),

Ilithyia( Spartacus) , Viva Bianca

Naevia, Lesley- Ann Brandt

Melitta, Marisa Ramirez

Seppia, Hannah Manganese-Lawrence,

Lucretia, Lucy Lawless,

Mira, Katrina Law

Saxa, Ellen Hollman

Aurelia, (Sparticus), Brooke Williams,

Sibyl, Gwendoline Taylor

Diona, Jessica Grace Smith

Laeta, Anna Hutchison

,

,

Recommendations-

-Jon is 18 when King goes to Winterfell,  
-Heavy smut  
-Dominant Jon  
-Jon believes in the old gods.  
-Jon fights with dual blades, 2 long swords or a bast ard sword and a Dagger  
-Jon drinks not to excess thought  
-Dragon rider Jon

-Warg and greenseer Jon.

-Jon's attributes

\- Attractive, Adaptable, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Carefree, Caring, Charming, Clever, Courageous, Cunning, Deceitful, Determined, Flirty, Focused, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Observant, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Serius, Shrewd, Strong, Witty,

Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter,

Likes: Girls, Training, Working Out, Swimming, Family, Exploring, Relaxing, Stars in the Night Sky, Pork Ribs, Steak, Flirting with his Harem.

Dislikes: Bullies, Rape, Betrayal, Traitors, Spineless Bastards, Cowards, Idiots, Annoying People, Secrets,

-Powerful but not Godlike, Jon.  
-Any kind of kinks are welcome save for Smut, and the truly darker side of the internet  
-Harem/Multi preferred  
\- No Jon/male slash pairing.  
\- Jaime Lannister is Evil. and he dies on the Wall,  
-Grey/ not evil Jon.


	4. Chapter 4

Aegon Targaeryan

Aegon

Aegon fights with a great sword of Valyrian steel and a dagger, blackfyre that was thought to be lost during the blackfyre rebellion but was found then kept by Aemon Targaryen. His Sister wields Dark Sister like Visenya reborn. his crown is Aegon the Conquror's crown, with the winter crowns Swords and Runes.

Rhaenys crown,

Daenerys' crown, book description,

Margaerys' Crown,

Aegon's attributes

Aegon is Attractive, Adaptable, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Carefree, Caring, Charming, Clever, Courageous, Cunning, Deceitful, Determined, Flirty, Focused, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Observant, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Serius, Shrewd, Strong, Witty,

Businessman, Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter, Master Seducer,

Likes: Girls, Training, Working Out, Swimming, Family, Exploring, Relaxing, Stars in the Night Sky, Pork Ribs, Steak, Flirting with his Harem.

Dislikes: Bullies, Rape, Betrayal, Traitors, Spineless Bastards, Cowards, Idiots, Annoying People, Secrets,

Warg and uses a Falcon or Eagle. And a tamed Black lion cub that he found in Essos.

Plays the Harp like his father. will perform in the streets for children.

Wears Shay(Assassin's creed rogue) with a male black lion pelt, killed with his bear hands when he tours the free cities. He wears the crown of Aegon the conqueror.

The son of Rhaegar, Elia not feeling safe with her children when she hears that Tywin Lannister is coming to king's landing with his army. Asks her handmaiden and best friend Ashara Dayne to help smuggle her and the children out of King's landing, with a faithful body double posing for her and her children. making it look like Aerys's plan emptied the crown's treasury of its valubles. Arthur dayne, Oswell Went and Gerald Hightower, allows Eddard and Howland Reed to see Lyanna, since they know that Rhaegar's son is alive. They allow Eddard to claim him as his bastard, Howland raises him in Greywater watch safe and secure. they leave to become kings guard for Aegon.

Elia gave permission for Rhaegar to marry Lyanna if he had Brandon's permission. Baelish spread the rumor that she was kidnapped before Brandon could get the raven message.

Upon hearing news about Aereys' death and the sack of king's landing, decided that the best course of action would be to disappear. Varys apreading s false trail about their demise, instead of their survival of the sack, hides their presence and tells the loyal followers of the dragon to know that Rhaegar's son is of them choosing exile instead of the wall. They either join golden company or rally together and create a new sell sword company named the Sun's Legion, standard of a black sun, pierced by a silver spear, on a red background. All swearing allegiance to Aegon Targaryen, knowing they will have to appear to be fighting in the disputed lands, spread routers that there were some break offs of the new company, with them reappearing later after killing some of the smaller khallisars.

-10 years later Aegon sailing on the Rhoynar learning from his mother and her friends, get a surprise visit from Varys and Illyrio Mopatis. Appearing with a present of the dragon eggs, Blackfire and dark sister from Aegon Targaryen, and a full set of Valyrian steel armor. Varys has a plan to get Maester Aemon from the wall to be with his family. Sending a missive to him saying he should appear to the citadel and on his ship they will all say that their ship was attacked by pirates on the way from East watch.

When he is 15 Varys, Illyrio, Aemon and Elia get the oaths of allegiance from the Golden company and the Sun's Legion.

He is 18, When they hear that Visareys plans of selling his aunt to a Dothraki Khal. He decided to make is presence known to them. even though he has been secretly having his men give them money for supplies. He arrives on the day of her presentation to Khal Drogo, With both companies, one on either side of the Khalissr's camp. Aegon makes a deal that they can marry if Drogo beats him. Khal drogo unhappy has his Kos give Visaerys his 'golden crown', Aegon defeats khal drogo in single combat then kills his Kos, Seizing the Khalisar for himself. and hatches his dragons from his dragon eggs.

traveling to vaes dothrak to defeat all the Khals, He sieces power drom bith the dosh khaleen and the Khals, Like Dany,

,

,

,

Aegon adds a representative for each of the regions of Westeros to the small council.

Hand of king- Stannis  
Whispers- Varys  
Coin- Tyrion  
Laws- Randyll Tarly  
Ships- Paxter Redwyne, or Aurane Waters  
Kings guard- Selmy, since Cersei dismissed him. so he travels to Aegon.  
New Grand Maester-  
Crownlands- Edwell Celtigar or Aurane Waters,  
Stormlands - ser cortnay Penrose and Edric Storm. Asks Aegon to legitimize Edric as a Penrose or a Baratheon if Stannis doesnt surrender his claim to the Iron Throne, to make his family name not die out. Treated him like his son and he didnt father any children because he was gay.  
Dorne- Oberyn Martell  
Reach- Willas Tyrell  
Westerlands-  
Vale- Robar Royce  
Riverlands- Tytos Blackwood's brother  
Iron islands- Yara Greyjoy  
North- Smalljon Umber  
Advisers- Olenna Tyrell,

,

,

,

Allies  
Northern lords- since he saved Eddars Stark,  
Vale- through harry Harding, Varys spreads Rummors that Robyn is Baelish's bastard, he cuckholded Jon Arryn.

Dragonstone  
Reach- Olenna Tyrell- making sure her son doesn't do anything stupid that might break the betrothal of Aegon to Margaery.  
Dorne- Arianne and Oberyn Martell, after installing them on his council and gives him the mountain and Petyr's Journals and allowing the killing blow a Petyr. finding Elia's letter about giving her Blessing to Lyanna an Rhaegar's marriage.

,

,

,

Enemies  
White walkers- wights

Male Greyjoys

House Frey- except Roslyn,

Boltons

The Wildling that want to take the wall by force that follow a warlord beyond the wall, one of the Cannibal clans that unites all it the cannibal clans promising them the rich marbled flesh of the southern lords and their fat king.

Bael's corruption, Baelish uses his position as master of coin to double the amount of the loans from the lords, and the iron bank and embezzle the excess money and put it in Baelish's keep. Jon uses his greensight to see this, and has a ship land close to it and kills everyone there making it look like vale Clansmen.

Tywin

,

,

,

Aegon's harem,

Rhaenys, (Selena Gomez)

Danaerys,

Yara Greyjoy, on one of her journeys to essos, Aegon seduces her taking her back to his river barge, she joins his restoration.

Irri,

Jhiqui,

Doreah,

Ciri, Witcher

Max, (Black Sails),

Ilithyia( Spartacus) , Viva Bianca

Naevia, Lesley- Ann Brandt

Melitta, Marisa Ramirez

Seppia, Hannah Manganese-Lawrence,

Lucretia, Lucy Lawless,

Mira, Katrina Law

Saxa, Ellen Hollman

Aurelia, (Sparticus), Brooke Williams,

Sibyl, Gwendoline Taylor

Diona, Jessica Grace Smith

Laeta, Anna Hutchison

Lagatha, (Vikings), Katheryn Winnick,

Arianna Martell,

Sansa,

Arya,

Dacey Mormont, Katie Cassidy.

Margaery,

Mira Forrester, Willa Holland,

Sera Durwell, Marie Avgeropoulos,

Val, (Eliza Taylor), Aegon goes on a mission to see if any of his dreams could be true about the white walkers, where he meets Val, Osha and Ygritte.

Osha, a friend of Val's before she sees the White Walker's

Ygritte,

Missandei,

Talisa Maegyr, whole in Volantis, he meets and Defeats the Second son and the Stormcrow, after they defeat them he inspects their bags and he finds Talisa Maegyr chained to a pole in the commander's tent. She was kidnapped and used as a tool against her father. she is returned to her family. She gets her fathers blessing to join as a surgeon.

Ros,

Mirelle,

Kayla,

Marei,

Myrcella,

Cersei,

Taena of Myr, Eva Longoria, or Sofia Vegara, Cersei's handmaid that Aegon uses as a spy in cersei.

Roslin Frey,

Kinvara,

Natalia Romanova, Scarlett Johansson, (W W W. Pintrest(.com) / pin/479281585343934025/ ), an adult of Varys's little birds, a thief who stole but gave to the poor, Varys sends her to help Aegon, after Aegon's agents in King's Landing smuggles Ned out of King's Landing with his daughters.

Wanda Maximoff, Elizabeth Olson, (W W W. Deviantart(.com) jeffchendesigns/art/Scarlet-Witch-Medieval-Redesign-531659988), a descendant of Shiera Seastar and Bryndan Rivers, with the warging, greendreams and shadowbinding.

The Sand snakes, (Tyene Sand, Nymeria Sand, Sarella Sand {City Lotz} )

,

,

musts,

Aegon Conquors Essos and Westeros,

Aegon, 20, when he goes to

Smut,

Harem

He has to get Blackfyre back.

He is Grey.

Jaime is evil, not Cersei.

Ned doesn't 'confess' to trying to usurp the throne.

Rhaegar's friends(Kingsguard), survive the tower of joy.

Jon becomes lord commander of the Nights Watch, (Book oath).

dragon rider Aegon,


End file.
